Broken
by sango de lioncourt
Summary: Uma song-fic de Inuyasha e Kagome, retratando o que acontece após o fim da busca da Jóia. Não U.A. Broken by Seether e Amy Lee.resposta aos coments
1. Default Chapter

_**Broken**_

_Os fragmentos foram encontrados e o final já foi escrito. Naraku está morto e Kouga apaixonou-se por Ayame..._

-Sorriam!

O último momento do grupo foi a foto tirada por Kagome. Aliás, as cinco fotos.

-Aqui...esta é para Sango. Sentirei sua falta. Espero que seja muito feliz...te amo!!

Uma Sango de olhos aguados abraça Kagome.

-Certo...essa é pra você, Shippou. Ah, meu querido...sentirei tanto sua falta! Sem a sua doçura comigo nem sei o que farei!!!

-Kagome, não váááááá! - chora Shippou.

-Desculpe...-a colegial limpa os olhos cheios de lágrimas.- Tome, Miroku. Desde o dia em que te conheci, soube que você era um cara legal. Meio tarado, mas legal...você vai me fazer falta, monge...

-Senhorita Kagome....nem que seja por uma última vez...

-O que?

-Gostaria de ter um filho meu? - diz, arrancando risos de Kagome e tapas de Sango - Não se preocupe, Sango...é só você...

-E esta última....-ela olha para Inuyasha que apenas fitava o chão - É para você, Inuyasha.

Então, depois de um bom tempo, Inuyasha consegue dizer alguma coisa.

-Poderiam nos dar licença por um instante?

Sango, Miroku e Shippou saem e se escondem nos arbustos. Inuyasha obviamente ainda sentia o cheio da exterminadora, do monge e do pequeno youkai, mas nada disse.

-O que foi, Inu...

Sem mais palavras, ele a beija apaixonadamente. Ela corresponde e caem pequenas lágrimas....dos olhos dele.

-Inuyasha, você está...

-Não preciso dizer o quanto...você me fará falta...

-Eu sei...quer dizer, eu também...

-Já fico com saudades suas por uma semana....imagina o quanto eu vou ficar pelo resto da minha vida!

-Sei...

-Eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

-Fale...

-Eu te amo...muito.

-Eu também...

-Então...esse será o nosso segundo beijo. O nosso último beijo. O beijo de despedida.

-Será...-ela chora.

E eles se beijam novamente. Mais choro da parte de Kagome. Ele se afasta:

-Não...

-Será....que por uma última vez posso te acompanhar até sua casa?

-Sim...

Três meses depois

_Querido diário, _

_Ainda sinto falta **dele**. Acho que **ele** é o que me mantém viva...o que farei agora que nos separamos?_

_Houjo me chamou para o cinema no sábado. Aceitei...será que ele me fará esquecer o **Inuyasha?** Duvido muito...são tão diferentes...será que era isso que **ele **sentia com relação a mim e a Kikyou? E há quanto tempo **ele **me amava? Ah, droga, droga, droga!!!Dizem que o amor atravessa barreiras....por que ele não atravessa esta para me ver?_

_Chega por hoje...já molhei esta folha toda com lágrimas..._

_INUYASHA, EU TE AMO COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS E TE QUERO AQUI!_

_Kagome_

-------------------

No Sengoku Jidai, um hanyou chamado Inuyasha fitava o Poço Come-Ossos.

_Ela não vai voltar_

-Eu sei.

_Ela não consegue, você sabe disso._

-Sim, eu sei.

_Vá buscá-la, seu tonto!_

-Não...

_Vá atrás dela! Deixe de ser tão orgulhoso!_

-Não é orgulho...

_Ah, sim. Esqueci...é COVARDIA!_

-Cale a boca.

_AAAAH! Tããão sério! Você é um idiota mesmo! Ela está sofrendo! Por você! _

-Não é verdade. Está sendo feliz. Coisa que ela não era ao meu lado...

_Idiota! Vá buscá-la! Então diga, por que você não quer? Por que tem medo? Acha que ela te baterá?Ou que ela te esqueceu? Você é um i..._

-Não....não acho nada disso! Você acha mesmo que não quero estar com ela? Acha que eu não queria sentir seus beijos, sua pele, ter filhos com ela? Casar com ela, vê-la todos os dias? Você acha mesmo que eu não quero preencher esse vazio da minha alma que eu tenho certeza que só será preenchido quando ela estiver aqui, ao meu lado?

_Então...por que não tenta?_

-Comigo ela não será feliz...

_Por que pensa isso?_

-Eu sou irritante e egoísta. Ela mesma disse isso.

_Inuyasha...antes de ir...o que ela disse?_

Ele se lembrou dos beijos e das carícias. E das últimas palavras...

-Eu te amo.

_Se ela te amava...tanto quanto você a ama....ela não ligava para seus defeitos, desde que você ficasse com ela._

-Tem razão...

_Se vocês se amam...então, não há motivo para não ficarem juntos!_

-Certo...eu vou buscá-la!

_Vá! Seja feliz!_

-Obrigado e adeus para sempre....Kikyou...

---------------------------

-Ele me amae eu o amo...vem...por que será que ele não vem? venha, Inuyasha, venha pra mim...não sabe que te amo? Então vem...ven...

-Já vim, Kagome.

Ela pula da cama. O seu amor...ali, na sua frente.

-Uma...voz na minha cabeça me mandou vir te buscar...para nossa felicidade.

Ela sorri.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh **_

_Quero que você saiba que adoro o seu jeito de rir_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

_Quero te segurar no colo e afastar sua dor_

_**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well **_

_Mantenho sua foto, ela me deixa melhor_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **_

_Quero te segurar no colo e afastar sua dor_

-Eu amo quando você ri...sabia?

-Eu te amo e...

-Deixe-me falar. Kagome...quantas vezes eu já te falei que queria afastar sua dor? Poucas, é verdade...mas agora...eu tenho você...Eu ainda tenho sua foto..me deixava um pouco melhor

'**_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _**

_Pois eu fico mal quando estou sozinho_

**_And I don't feel right when you're gone away _**

_E não me sinto bem quando você se vai_

-E eu fico muito mal na outra era...sozinho...sem você...isso por que fico péssimo quando você se vai..

_**You´ve gone away **_

_Você se foi_

_**You don´t feel me here, anymore **_

_Você não me sente mais aqui_

-E você se foi...e não me sentia mais com você....****

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again **_

_O pior já passou e podemos respirar de novo_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

_Quero te segurar no colo, você afasta minha dor_

**_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight _**

_Há muito a aprender e ninguém para lutar_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **_

_Quero segurar sua mão e afastar sua dor_

-O pior já passou e nós estamos livres novamente...pois é...temos de aprender muitas coisas juntos e agora não sobrou nada, nem ninguém que nos impeça de sermos felizes!

'**_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _**

_Pois eu fico mal quando me abro_

**_And I don't feel like I am strong enough _**

_E não me sinto forte o suficiente_

'**_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _**

_Pois fico mal quando estou sozinho_

**_And I don't feel right when you're gone away _**

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você se vai_

_**You´ve gone away **_

_Você se foi_

_**You don´t feel me here, anymore **_

_Você não me sente mais aqui_

(essa parte toda repete a música então eu não usei...)

-Já disse que te amo muito?

-Disse...e eu também te amo...ficaremos juntos para sempre...

_O que acharam? terrível? muito dramático? r-i-d-í-c-u-l-o? deixem reviews pliizzzz!!! E-mail para: _

_A música é do Seether com a Amy Lee do Evanescence. Achei a música linda e perfeita pra uma fic! Tive a idéia depois de escutar umas quinhentas vezes! Mas...vcs gostaram? Eu achei q ficou uma merda total!!!_

_Então tah gente!!! bjuxxxxx_

**Sango de Lioncourt**


	2. Resposta aos Coments

AKI EU RESPONDO AOS COMENTS. HÁ AVISOS POSTADOS NASA FICS Q POSSUEM CONTINUAÇÕES.

Kassie Matsuyama: Eh q eu tinha essas fics guardadas e um dia axei d postar td d uma vez...bigada por mais um coment!

Naku-chan: Sem problemas e obrigadaum pelos elogios!

Star Angel Matsuyama: Brigada! Amou tds? Puxa, naum sabe cmo eu fiko feliz! Espero q vc curta as restantes


End file.
